


What's In A Dream? || 11th! Doctor X Reader

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and John Smith had lived a normal quiet life. A life where the two of you could have anything you wanted. Anything in the universe! ...wait... universe? Why was that so familiar? Unless... Doctor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture Frames and Birdsongs

**Author's Note:**

> My first 11th Doctor and Reader multi chapter fic!
> 
> This takes place after the Ponds and before Clara Oswald. This is why the Doctor knows the Dream Lord.
> 
> You nor any of the other characters do not belong to me.
> 
> Please feel free to comment below! ♡

Bright sunlight filtered through the thin curtains and onto your face.   
  
You grimace drowsily as a cool breeze came into through the window and brushed against your feet. Pulling your legs up underneath the duvet, your knee bumped into something soft and warm. You cracked an eye open and were greeted by a familiar sleeping face only inches apart from yours.   
  
You opened both eyes now as your gaze roamed across his face. His usually floppy brown hair stuck in every direction and some covered the right half of his face. His forehead and eyebrows, that were usually creased when he was in deep thought, were smooth and without any tension. He seemed peaceful, your John. More peaceful than you had ever seen him.  
  
It was as if the weight of the universe was lifted from his shoulders whenever he found himself in a peaceful slumber....  
  
The weight of the universe....  
  
Weight of the universe....  
  
Travelling the universe....  
  
You gasp loudly, "Doctor!"  
  
You tried pulling away only to find yourself wrapped tightly in his arms. You wriggled around until you finally managed to release an arm from his grasp.  
  
You shook his shoulder frantically,  "Doctor!"  
  
"Huh?" His eyes fluttered open softly. "What is it,_____?"  
  
He squinted at your wide eyed and seemingly flustered expression.  
  
"______?" He lifted his head slightly as he glanced around the familiar yet unfamiliar room. Something about this was off. What was it? He glanced back at you. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Doctor, where are we?" You shift uncomfortably in his arms. Any other day you'd be thrilled to receive a hug from the Doctor. But right now, as you lay with him in bed in an unfamiliar room you were nothing short of bewildered.   
  
"Doctor?...Doctor.... Why are you calling me that? Doctor..." He repeated those two syllables as he closed his eyes. It was such a common word, but the way you said it, like it was his name. It gave him an unsettling feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Something felt wrong, but then again he was probably making the situation seem bigger than it really was.  
  
Seem bigger than it really was....  
  
Bigger than it was...  
  
Bigger on the inside...  
  
The TARDIS was bigger on the inside.  
  
The TARDIS!  
  
"______!" The Doctor's eyes shot open making you jump in his arms. "______ Smith! No, not _____ Smith. Just _____, my wife-- no, sorry, companion."  
  
Your face burned a bright shade of red. You would've questioned him on the wife bit, but you had thought the same thing about him when you had woken up. Why was that?  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows  
  
"You're squeezing me."  
  
"Oh!" The Doctor let you go and pulled back quickly. So quickly that he rolled off the mattress and took the duvet with him. "...ow."  
  
You crawled over to the edge of the bed and peeked your head out to see him. All you saw was a tangled duvet, two skinny legs, and a tuft of brown hair poking out.  
  
"Doctor? Wh-where are we, exactly?"   
  
He threw the duvet off himself and stared up at the ceiling. "Well we're definitely not in the TARDIS. The floor tastes different."  
  
"The floor tastes-- you know what? Never mind." You look around the ceiling curiously. "So where are we exactly? I don't remember stopping anywhere last night."  
  
"Me neither..."  
  
The Doctor sat up abruptly and turned his gaze over to you.  
  
"Why is that?" He pulled himself off the floor and began pacing. "We're obviously not in the TARDIS. We don't even know where she is, I can't sense her. We've woken up somewhere with implanted memories and there's something else..."  
  
Your eyes followed the Doctor as he paced back and forth on the carpet floor and continued talking. As dangerous as this situation seemed, you couldn't help but smile at how... normal the Doctor looked. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.  
  
He stopped walking and turned towards you.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear wh--"  
  
" Shh, shh, shh. Listen."  
  
You close your eyes and listen hard. Frowning, you open your eyes and shrug. "I can't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly. It's too quiet." The Doctor grabbed your hand and pulled you off the bed, "Come along, ______."  
  
You dug your heels into the carpet, halting the Doctor in his tracks.  
  
"Shouldn't we get dressed first?"  
  
He stared back at you incredulously. "Our lives could be in danger, and you're worried about getting dressed?"  
  
"Well I can't exactly run from danger if I'm barefoot and in shorts." You gestured at yourself. All you were wearing was a loose fitting tank top and pajama shorts.  
  
He released your hand, "Point taken."  
  
Rubbing his hands together in thought, the Doctor walked over to the nearest dresser. "Let's see if there's anything here we can use..."  
  
He opened a drawer and shut it as soon as he did. He glanced at you than down at the ground with a heavy blush.  
  
"Thats...ehm... more your area of expertise." He stalked off to the other dresser.  
  
You went to the dresser he had opened with furrowed eyebrows. Once you opened the drawer your face burned a shade if red. Knickers. There were knickers and brassieres in this drawer. You took one out discretely and hid it underneath your shirt. You didn't need the Doctor to see that.  
  
Closing the drawer gently, you opened another drawer filled to the brim with blouses, t shirts, tank tops, blazers and jumpers. Such an ordinary thing to see. The drawer below it held different lengths of denim jeans and capris.  
  
On the other side of the room the Doctor stared up at the different types of shirts hanging from his dresser. There were t-shirts, boring, polos, blegh, and ooh, Oxfords.   
  
With a small smile he took a light blue one from the hanger and a light brown tweed jacket at the far end. Now all he needed were some pants, suspenders, dress shoes, and a trusty bow tie. After rummaging through a couple more drawers and a shoe rack he found what he was looking for.   
  
He set his things on the bed and began taking of the boring old t-shirt.  
  
You stared wide eyed at the Doctor as he brought his shirt halfway over his head. Did he forget you were in here?!  
  
You cleared your throat and the Doctor froze.  
"I'll just go get dressed in the en suite..."  
  
You hurried into the bathroom with your clothes and some trainers you had found next to the bed while the Doctor had found a dark blue bow tie.   
  
You heard the Doctor call over his shoulder.   
  
"Right."  
  
You shut the door behind you and lay your clothes on the counter. You glanced up and groaned as you caught sight of your bedhead. You patted down some of the knots that stuck up in your hair.   
  
"Nice, ______." You muttered under your breath. "Wake up next to the Doctor and your hair looks like a rat's nest." You grab a hairbrush that happened to be next to you and began trying to untangle your hair.  
  
Once you were done, you slipped out of your pajamas and put on the dark denim capris you had found at the bottom of the clothes drawer. Huh, they fit. You turned around to see yourself from behind in the mirror. And really flattered your bum.  
  
You slipped on your trainers on and put on a sleeveless blouse and a blazer. Giving yourself a once over look, you aligned the lapels of your blazer and stepped out.   
  
The Doctor was already dressed and waiting at the door to the room.  
  
"Ready?" He stuck his thumbs under his suspenders and pulled them forwards a bit.  
  
You nodded and made your way over to the door, "Ready."  
  
He snapped his suspenders and tentatively placed a hand on the door handle. His green eyes flickered over to lock gazes with yours.  
  
"There could be anything behind that door. Don't let your guard down."  
  
You swallow thickly and nod.  
  
He slowly opened the door. The two of you peeked your heads out,  expecting to see some carnivorous alien plants or a murderous robot assassin. Maybe even some type of crazy intergalactic hospital with cat nuns.  
  
Instead, all the two if you saw was an ordinary hallway. Odd. Could this be an ordinary house?   
  
The two of you stepped out into the hallway, glancing around for any signs of danger. But there were none. There were just some hanging photos,  a table at the far corner of the hallway, and a carpet running along the hardwood floor.  
  
The Doctor reached his hand into his jacket and took out his sonic screwdriver. He did a quick sweep and then looked into the green bit at the top.  
  
"You had your screwdriver?" You asked as you shifted your gaze from it to his face.  
  
"Apparently." He sniffed. "The sonic isn't picking up anything alien. This is an ordinary house."  
  
You frown. "What the heck are we doing in ordinary house? You'd think there'd be death traps and lasers or something."  
  
A troubled look flitted across the Doctor's face. "I should really take you on more peaceful travels. All the dangers are skewing your perspective of convenience."  
  
You scoff, "Well its not my fault you always take us to deadly places."  
  
The two of you wander down the hallway taking the occasional glance at the pictures hung on the walls. They were all pictures of the two of you. Not crazy pictures where the two of you would be running for dear life or making peace with an alien ambassador. They were normal pictures of the two of you living normal lives. And for some strange reason you remembered taking them.   
  
One in particular drew your attention. Lifting it up you stared at it curiously. It was a picture of the two of you sitting down and kissing. From looking at the picture you couldn't tell where the two of you were. But somehow the implanted memories the Doctor was talking about told you that the two of you were at a beach when you took this picture.   
  
The sun was setting when the two of you took that picture. John and you had gone on a date to the beach. After the two of you were tired from splashing and riding waves you both had decided to bring out a towel and sit down to watch the sun set.   
  
You remember your fingers being intertwined and him being nervous. It was the day he finally popped the question. You smile faintly forgetting how fake those memories were. As you kept staring at the picture they became more tangible. You had a life with your John and the two of you were happy.  
  
The feeling of the Doctor's hand in yours snapped you out of your trance.  
  
"Don't look at the photos, " he looked ahead with furrowed brows. "They're made to convince you that this is real."  
  
You hesitated before placing the photo face down, "Right."  
  
The two of you walked out of the hallway and down a flight of stairs. There were plenty of more photos, but you kept your eyes down no matter how much you wanted to look at them.   
  
Finally coming to the front door of the house, the two of you stepped out. It was foggy out, which was strange. It was sunny when the two of you had woken up. You let go of the Doctor's hand as you two walked down the sidewalk.  
  
There was no one in sight. The Doctor frowned, this street was always busy. Wait, no. That's what the fake memories told him. He couldn't rely on those if he was going to find out why the two of you had ended up here.  
  
The two of you rounded the corner to the entrance of a park. There wasn't a child or parent in sight. It was deathly quiet. Too quiet for his liking.   
  
And there it was again. That wrong feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Something about all of this... it was too familiar. It was like his mind knew exactly what was going on but elected not to inform him of the situation. He had only felt that before once but... no. It couldn't be what he was thinking about. Could it?  
  
"Doctor, do you hear that?" You took a step back. Your eyelids were beginning to droop against your will.  
  
Birdsong. Birdsong all around.  
  
The Doctor's eyes widened as he stumbled about drowsily.  
  
"No. No, no, no, no, no." He tried reaching out to you as you collapsed onto the pavement but only fell to his knees. "______, whatever happens here and from... from this moment on..."  
  
You struggled to hear what the Doctor was saying as you held yourself up by your elbows.  
  
"None of this us real. This is all as dream, all right?"  
  
Your head leaned back against the cold pavement as your vision became blurry and your elbows gave way beneath you. The gray foggy sky enveloped you as a light drizzle began falling from the clouds above. They were cool to the touch and only lulled you further into a deep sleep.  
  
"If there's birdsong... it's fake..." The Doctor sunk down to the ground next to you and cursed under his breath as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
You gasped loudly as woke up. Eyes darting about frantically, you realized you were sitting on the leather seat in the TARDIS's console room. You must have dozed off.  
  
You unfolded your legs and placed them down on the glass floor beneath you. It felt solid.You curled your fingers on the tan leather cushion beneath you. It felt real.   
  
You frowned to no one in particular. Why wouldn't it feel real?  
  
"Oh good,  you're awake."  
  
Your eyes flickered up at the sound of the Doctor's voice. That was real.  _He_  was definitely real. You swallowed as you straightened your shoulders against the jump seat.  Why were you reassuring yourself?  
  
The Doctor pulled the TARDIS monitor along with him as he rounded the console to were you were sitting. He crouched down in front of you and placed his hands on his knees.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Uh... wh-what?" You tried rubbing the sleep out of your eyes with the heel of your hand. The Doctor waited patiently.  
  
"Earlier you had a dream that felt real." He explained slowly and clearly as if he were talking to a child. "What do you remember?"  
  
You laid your hands down in your lap as you recalled the dream you had just woken up from.  
  
"I... uh... I remembered we woke up in a house and we were-- well, we thought we were married but we weren't. Then there was something about fake memories, it was too quiet and then suddenly there were bird songs?" You shake your head. "It was a weird dream anyway." The Doctor stands up and you do the same as he began pacing.   
  
"So where are we going today?"  
  
"It was more than just a dream, ______." The Doctor glanced around the walkways of the TARDIS and brought his thumb to the edge of his mouth.   
  
"But you said it was fake," you hesitated. "Wait, I mean, in the dream, you said it was fake. What?"  
  
"It is." He replied simply as he stopped pacing and leaned a hand on the TARDIS console.  
  
"Wh-- okay... now I'm confused. It's a fake dream, but more than a dream?"  
  
"It's a dream induced state, although I have no idea what's caused it this time. I made sure there was no more psychic pollen. Basically, whatever is causing this is telepathically linked to our minds and taking our dream, our fears, our darkest wishes and making it seem a reality."  
  
You swallow as you began fiddling with your fingers. "O-Okay. So how do we get out?"  
  
The Doctor's eyes bore into your own as he answered. "We have to die."  
  
"Oh, don't tell her everything!"  
  
You flinch as an unfamiliar voice booms throughout the TARDIS.   
  
"You'll just ruin all the fun!"  
  
You grab the Doctor's arm as your eyes dart around the room. "Doctor, who is that?"  
  
"Who am I? " The voice chuckled. "I am the thief in the night that comes without warning, the monster in your head, I am the darkest thoughts that you lock away in the dark confines of your mind. I am the Dream Lord and you are in  **my**  domain! "  
  
"Stop it." The Doctor warned as he crossed his arm in front of you.  
  
"What's wrong?"  A small older man with blonde hair  and clothing almost identical to the Doctor's appeared on one of the stairways and began descending with open arms. "Too much for you Doctor? If that even is your name."  
  
He folded his hands behind his back as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. His expression was dark and calculating with a smile that held no warmth. His brown eyes swept over your form and examined you, as if you were prey.  
  
You sent a weary glance in the Doctor's direction before looking back at the 'Dream Lord'. "What is he going on about, Doctor?"  
  
Instead of answering the Doctor remained silent. It was something you had  **never**  seen the Doctor do in the short month you had been traveling with him. All he ever did was prattle on about the universe and intertwining timelines. To not hear his voice made room for an eerie atmosphere that made your blood run cold.   
  
(e/c) eyes darted nervously, desperate to make any sort of contact with his.   
  
"...Doctor?"  
  
"Ah!" You yelp as a thick heavy hand dragged across your shoulder blades.  Whipping around, you wrap your arms around you shoulders and hug yourself tightly. Goosebumps rose on your skin at the sight of the Dream Lords sickly smile.   
  
"And ______. Naive and stupid ______. You've come along way from home haven't you?" His eyes lingered on your form scanning you up and down. An action that made a shiver run up your spine.   
  
"And for what," he scoffed. "Some floppy haired idiot that will never love you?"  
  
You reeled back as if you had received a blow to the stomach. How could he possibly know how you felt?  
  
"Stop it, Dream Lord." The Doctor cut in, momentarily distracting the Dream Lord from you.  
  
"Oh, pish. You know it's true." The man's brown eyes locked with yours, making your breath hitch in your throat. "You think you're the first one don't you? The first woman to run off with the Doctor. Oh, but there have been so many before you."  
  
The Dream Lord took a step forward, which made you take a step back and another as he began listing off names and cornering you against one of the handrails.   
  
"Sarah Jane Smith, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, River Song, Elizabeth I. Now  _they_  had horrible taste in men. Isn't that right Doctor?"  
  
You let out a shaky breath as your back made contact with the railing. He was right, wasn't he? The Doctor was ancient according what he had told you. What could have possibly made you think that you were the first? You certainly wouldn't be the last.  
  
All those women. How could you possibly compare to any of them?   
  
You cursed yourself as tears began to sting your eyes.  
  
"Ah, there it is," the Dream Lord's smile widened. "The ugly truth. You're not special. All you are is another pitiful human being he picked up for fun."  
  
"Leave her alone." The Doctor's voice was deathly calm but you could hear it. That underlying rage that always threatened to boil over. You had only seen it once before and it had nearly scared you to death.  
  
You turned your head back to look at the Doctor. He avoided your gaze completely and instead glared coldly at the Dream Lord. His hands were tightened into fists.  
  
The Dream Lord simply rolled his eyes. "Or what? You'll blow me up? You've already used up that trick."  
  
The Doctor exhaled through his nose, his breath shuddering.  He tried  _so_  hard to ignore that. He really did. But this time,  the Dream Lord had gone too far.  
  
He had picked on you, fed you lies and doubts. Things the Doctor would never even dream of saying. And you believed it. You believed every single word of it because deep down something inside you agreed and the if the Doctor had any say in the matter he would get rid of the seed of doubt within you  **today**.  
  
"But never mind that," the Dream Lord continued as he paced away from you. "Let's get down to the rules of the game, shall we?"  
  
He folded his hands in front of him as a pleased smile wormed it's way onto his face.  
  
"Two dreams, two dangers. But this time, one of them is very real, but which one?"  
  
He glanced between the both of you.  
  
The Doctor scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Don't really have a choice though, do you?" The Dream Lord quirked up an eyebrow. "Figure out which danger is real, and you may just live in the real world. How 'bout it?"  
  
Your eyes widened as a manic gleam shone in the Dream Lord's eyes. "...you're insane."  
  
"Oh ho ho," the Dream Lord's eyes flitted over to meet the Doctor's.  "I really do like this one.  She certainly has her facts straight."  
  
A brief pained look flashed on the Doctor's face before bird songs erupted throughout the TARDIS.  
  
"Off you pop. Have fun guessing your imminent death."  
  
With one final glance aimed in your direction the Dream Lord disappeared. Both you and the Doctor slid down to the ground as overwhelming drowsiness crashed down on you both.


	2. The Man in Your Dreams

 

 

_Needles._

  
Millions of hot piercing needles underneath your skin and in your lungs, stabbing into your flesh and burning every single nerve ending.   
  
You gasped and coughed violently as you woke up in the other dream. Somehow through the overwhelmingly excruciating pain you could hear the Doctor wheezing and suffocating next to you.  
  
This one had to be real. The searing hot pain coursing throughout your body was too much to be fake. And if it really  _was_ fake this was one  **hell**  of a nightmare.   
  
Finally after what felt like hours of writhing on the concrete you felt someone shaking your shoulders, the Doctor. You struggled to open your eyes, they felt as heavy as lead. Your energy had been drained,  but after some more coaxing from the Doctor you complied and opened your eyes.  
  
They adjusted slowly, taking in the hazy image of his face hovering above yours. Pushing yourself up onto your forearms you took a look around you. The two of you were in the same place you had passed out, in front of the empty park.  
  
"What happened?" You looked to the Doctor for an answer to all this mess.  
  
"It's the Dream Lord. He's making us choose and if we don't figure out which danger is real soon we may just die in the real world."   
  
He stood up and held his hand out for you to take, which you gladly accepted. You bit back a cry as your muscles painfully protested against you moving. You would definitely feel that in the morning.  
  
If you managed to live another morning.  
  
"How do we do that?" You straightened your back and coughed into your hand.  
  
Wordlessly, the Doctor took out his screwdriver and swiped it up and down in front of you. For some strange reason the trilling of the screwdriver made you vibrate, or rather made something vibrate inside you. The Doctor eyed the tip of the screwdriver absorbing any information he could get from it.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed as he flicked the screwdriver in his hand. The four pronged claw released the glowing tip, making it easier for him to read off of it. Something was off about the readings he was getting. Figuring out what had attacked the two of you was easy, they were nanobots. But the origin, he couldn't decipher where it was from. It couldn't be human, the level of craftsmanship necessary to create a design this complex and delicate was too advanced for a human to achieve.   
  
No, this was something else. And maybe he could figure it out if this blasted screwdriver wasn't acting up on him!   
  
He growled and stuffed the screwdriver back into his pocket. He'd have to make do with what he could observe.   
  
Grabbing your shoulders,  he leaned his face. Your eyes widened considerably. Good, he was hoping for that.   
  
"Uh...wh- what are you..." You stuttered incoherently at that point. What was the Doctor doing and why was he so close? Soon enough you felt heat prickle up your neck and face.  
  
"Brilliant." The Doctor leaned away and sighed heavily as he raked his fingers through his hair. Your eyes had dilated too quickly, like a camera lens.  
  
"What... ahem... what's brilliant?" You asked, scratching the back of your neck to rid yourself of the tingling sensation.  
  
"The nanobots-- they've already interfaced with your optic nerve." He scratched the back of his head as tried to think. "Chances are they plan to connect into our entire nervous systems,  control our actions and reactions. But why? Slavery? World domination? Certainly brings down resistance."  
  
"S-so... these nanobots are inside of us, inside of me?"  
  
He hesitated before answering. "Yes."  
  
"What for?" You fiddled with the sleeve of your blazer,  trying your best not to have a freak out.   
  
The Doctor frowned. "I'm not sure. Maybe if I had enough time we could observe more symptoms, figure out what happens and how. Then, and maybe then, I could figure out where they're from and what they want."  
  
"How will you do that? Aren’t you infected too?" You crossed your arms, noticing the evident dread on his face.  
  
"Yes, but there seems to be a delay in my case. Must be my biology, the nanobots have never interacted with a Timelord before. Lucky me." The Doctor rubbed an eye. Those nanobots were  _very_  irritating.   
  
"So now what?" You ask. "We just wait to see what happens to me?"   
  
"Sorry, yes." The Doctor rubbed the nape of his neck. "The bright side is, your real body outside of the dream is fine."  
  
"What if he was lying?" You spread your hands out, it made sense. Villains were always trying to trip the two of you up. 'The Dream Lord, I mean. This could all just be some crazy dream messing with our heads."  
  
"And if it wasn't?" The Doctor snapped back, surprising you with the biting tone his voice took as he spoke. "As well as I know him, one can never be too sure whether he is telling the truth until certain events unfold."  
  
"Like my fake death." You deadpanned.  
  
The Doctor winced as his voice went back to a more sympathetic tone. "Yeah, sorry. Just think of this as a, ehm, preview."  
  
You groan, "Figures, I'm the guinea pig."  
  
"Right, sorry, again." He drummed his fingers together. "We should probably head back to the house, no sense passing out in the street again."  
  
Nodding in response, you follow the Doctor back in the direction of the house. As you passed an alley, a loud crashing noise sounded on the other end. Both of you stopped walking, peering into the dark alley. It was stupid,  yes, but the two of you still were only a couple yards from the house.  
  
There was more crashing, like someone had tripped over a trashcan. Then you heard the sound of dragging feet. _Several pairs_ of dragging feet.  **Not**  a good sign.  
  
The Doctor held his arm out in front of you, making you take a step back along with him. "We need to get to the house, now."  
  
The two of you were just about to turn on your heels and skedaddle when the Dream Lord appeared in front of the both of you.  
  
“Going somewhere?” He asked as a very annoying smirk wormed itself onto his face. The Doctor wondered, was this how his enemies felt every time he had had a trick up his sleeve?  
  
“Get out of the way.” The Doctor grabbed your wrist and pulled you along. The two of you phased straight through the Dream Lord. A shiver went up your spine as you did so.  
  
He turned back around with a frown. "Tut, tut, Doctor." He reappeared in front of two of you again. "Didn't anybody teach you any manners?"  
  
"Who's got the time?" The Doctor muttered as he steered you around the Dream Lord.   
  
"Indeed." The Dream Lord snapped his fingers, causing bird song to erupt once more.  
  
"No, no, no. Not now!" The Doctor took your hand and ran with you in tow. "It's too early!"  
  
The two of you stumbled up to the sidewalk in front of the house when the bird songs only got louder, piercing. And finally lulled you to a deep sleep before you could even reach the fence.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The Doctor’s eyes shot open as he took in a deep breath. He clenched his jaw as he felt the cool glass floor pressed against the left side of his face and body. Not exactly a good place to sleep on. Rolling over onto his back he dragged his hands down his face. This wasn’t at all going like he had hoped. But then again it wasn’t like there was any surprise, he was practically battling against himself.  
  
Sitting up, while trying his best to ignore the aching of his old bones, he looked over to where you had passed out the last time the two of you had been in this dream. You were already beginning to stand up with your hand propped up against your hip. Looked like you had a nasty fall here too. He stood up and stretched out his back, hearing several satisfying cracks that relieved some of his discomfort.  
  
“So…”  
  
He turned his head in your direction with a very plain expression as you began speaking.  
  
"What happens here? You told me the TARDIS was the safest place in the universe."  
  
"It is," he answered as he glanced at the console monitor. "I'd need to run a diagnostics scan to see if there's any intruding--"  
  
The sudden flashing of red lights throughout the console room made the Doctor's words die in his throat. Well, now he knew the answer. There  _were_  intruders in the TARDIS. Thing was, with a spaceship as large as this one, they could be anywhere.  
  
The Doctor quickly ran up to the console and pulled over the screen. His right hand rubbed up and down the side of the console as he pulled over the screen. His eyebrows drew together making the skin between them pucker. He muttered under his breath and raked his fingers through his hair.  
  
You walked over and peered over his shoulders.  Just like you had expected there were concentric circles  and overlapping lines like clockwork flashing on the screen.  
  
You glanced at the Doctor, "What's wrong?"  
  
"These readings, they're not making any sense!"  
  
"What do you mean? I've seen these character before plenty of times." You poked the screen and looked back at him.  
  
"Yes but they're out of context. They're in the wrong order, creating phrases that don't exist. It's gibberish." He pressed a hand to his forehead. "It could just be our dream state, preventing us from fully accessing our angular and supramarginal gyrus, not letting us read bu--"  
  
The Doctor reeled back, nearly falling over. You grabbed his arm and shoulder, trying your best to steady him. He leaned heavily on your shoulder as he stared wide eyed at the TARDIS console.  
  
"What? What is it, Doctor? What's wrong?"  
  
"She shut me out..." He heaved himself off of you and took a wobbly step forward. "She's severed the telepathic link."  
  
Static appeared on the screen before finally evening out to white bold faced letters. English letters that said "LIES. THIS IS ALL LIES."  
  
"Doctor," your voice shook slightly. "That's  _English_. Why is it English?"  
  
"I-- uhm. It could be the dream... or, or it could be the TARDIS reaching out to us from our reality. I can feel a telepathic connection reforming, trying to reach out to the both of us."  
  
"Alright but what does that mean? "This is all lies." What does she mean? It's not exactly specific."  
  
"She could be talking about the Dream Lord existing, or the dream itself, maybe even what he told us which frankly wouldn't be much of a surprise."  
  
"So now what?" You asked. "We wait to see what kills us here and then go back?"  
  
Before the Doctor could answer, several red lights were trained on the both of you. They were aimed at your hearts, forehead, neck, and you were pretty sure several red dots peppered your backs.  
  
"We may not have to wait that long..." The Doctor gawked at the console.  _No... She couldn't be. Why would she?_ thought the Doctor. But she  _had_  severed their link. She must have done that so that she wouldn't be physically affected by his death.  
  
"Dear?" He called up at the ceiling and swallowed thickly. "Care to explain?"  
  
You curled your hands into fists and stared up at the ceiling where the red lasers came from.  
  
**BANG.**  
**BANG.**  
  
You didn't even stand a chance. The bullets had already torn through your chest, more specifically your heart, and forehead. You collapsed lifelessly to the ground.   
  
The Doctor's eyes shut slowly. Brilliant. You were probably just waking up in the other dream. It would only be a matter of time before this dreams TARDIS shot him dead and then once more during a fake regenerative cycle.  
  
"Oh, dear. She's not doing too well."   
  
The Doctor grit his teeth at the sound of the Dream Lord's voice. The voice of his darker side. Just what he needed.   
  
"Poor things probably dragging your body as we speak."  
  
The Dream Lord appeared before the Doctor with a sickly smile. Not surprisingly, no targets were pointed at him. In fact they passed through him and onto the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor chose to ignore his remark. If you were as good as the Doctor thought you were, and you were, you would have no problem getting both of your bodies safe. Instead the Doctor would have to get answers from the Dream Lord, which would be as easy as trying to remember why you had entered a room in the first place. In other words not easy at all.  
  
The Doctor relaxed his stance and folded his hands behind his back.  
  
"Alright,  _Dream Lord_. What's your play? Why are you here?"  
  
His other half scoffed. "Isn't it obvious,  you twit? I'm here to make your life a living hell. Dreams just make it all the more easier." He went over to the TARDIS and began fiddling with the controls.   
  
"Right. Obviously,  of course. But  _why_ are you here? What happened to us?"  
  
"Oh, now that is nice." The Dream Lord looked up at the Doctor. "You don't remembered what happened, do you?"  
  
He rounded the console and chuckled. "My, my, now  _that_  is  **pathetic**. I only wonder how little ______ is fairing. Why don't I go take a look?"  
  
"Wait, stop!" The Doctor raised his hand. Just as the Dream Lord disappeared with an evil grin, a bullet tore straight through the Doctor's right hand.  
  
"Agh!" He pulled it back to his chest just as another bullet whizzed past his fingers.   
  
__________  
  
You breathed in sharply as your eyes snapped open. The sky was still gray, you noted calmly. Which surprised you considering you were just shot down by your favorite spaceship.   
  
You pressed a hand to the left side of your chest. You had barely felt it when you died. It was too quick for your mind to even register. But right now as you prodded at the flesh the bullet had gone through, you felt a faint ache. You wondered if the Doctor had "died" as well.  
  
You turned your head to  the left. The Doctor's sleeping face was beside yours. His -nonexistent- eyebrows were furrowed deeply. You sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you did so.  
  
Once you blinked them back open your heart leapt into your throat. Dozens of people surrounded you and the Doctor in a circle. Wait. These were your neighbors!    
  
You stood up quickly. Your eyes settled on your next door neighbor, Mrs. Crabtree. Her skin was deadly pale, almost as white as her hair. Her brown eyes that were usually were filled with nothing but warmth and motherly love towards you, at least from what you could recall from this bizarre dream, were dead and hollow.   
  
A chill went ran down your spine as her pupils dilated and shrunk like a camera shutter. Your own eyes  darted about, taking in the surrounding faces.  All of their eyes did the same as they made contact with yours. They must have all been affected by the nanobots like you were, except they all looked... dead.  
  
_At least I won't have to worry about hurting them if things get desperate._ Self-loathing soon settled in the pit of your stomach at that thought. These people were dead and here you were thinking about your convenience and having a clean conscience.  
  
You shook your head, this was a dream. No matter how real your memories seemed this was all fake. "A-alright. So you lot are obviously dead. And I'm guessing it's those nanobots keeping you upright. That's alien technology,  am I right?"  
  
Their eyes dilated in what you could only describe as interest. Even if this was a dream, an alien threat would still wonder how a seemingly ordinary girl would know anything about aliens. You straightened your back, trying your best not to falter. "I'm right, aren't I? Alright then,  what is it you want? Huh? World domination? Free slavery? What?"  
  
Mrs. Crabtree took a step forward and opened her mouth wide as if you had caught her mid yawn. A deep monotonous voice that should only be capable of coming from a robot spoke through her.  
  
"Your biology is compatible."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, compatible?" You inched closer towards the Doctor's body. You weren't sure you liked where this was going. If you were right, the screwdriver excited the nanobots with the sound frequency. Maybe if you held it long enough, you would able to escape whilst the nano infected people were affected. "Why is our biology important?"  
  
"Your biology is compatible. You will be upgraded."  
  
Your heart nearly stopped. You had heard that expression before. Back when the Daleks attacked from Canary Wharf. But there had been another species as well. They had held you and your family hostage in your own home.  
  
"Y-You're not. You  _can't_  be them." Your eyes darted around you. They were tightening the circle they had formed around you. Their mouths were all open now. They spoke in a chorus.  
  
"We are the Cybermen. You will be upgraded."  
  
They reached their arms forward. You dropped down next to the Doctor and reached into his jacket's breast pocket. You reached deep.  _Where is it?!_ Your arm was already halfway down his pocket when your fingers brushed up against what you were looking for.  
  
"Think again." You gripped it just as Mr. Sanders, the postman,  grabbed your other elbow. Whipping out the sonic screwdriver, you pressed down on the button and held a hand to your ear while your other arm pressed against the other. The high pitched trill of the screwdriver froze the zombie - like citizens.  
  
Their bodies vibrated violently, some of them looked like they were having severe muscle spasms and collapsed. This was your chance to escape to the house!  
  
Being careful to keep your thumb pressed on the button, you sling your other arm beneath the Doctor's and hefted him up into a sitting position. You swung the screwdriver behind you now as you dragged the surprisingly heavy Doctor towards the fence, fully aware that the both of you were vibrating due to the nanobots inside you two.   
  
The cyber controlled people recoiled away from you and staggered back, giving you the opportunity to push through the fence. You dragged the Doctor through, while hoping he wouldn't scold you afterwards for dragging the lower half of his body on concrete.   
  
After getting him past the fence.  You went back to lock it, although you were sure it probably wouldn't do much good against half robot zombies. You latched onto the Doctor once more, never letting the sonic screwdriver go off for a second, and dragged him through the thankfully unlocked front door.   
  
You were in the house now, staring out the front door with the screwdriver -which was beginning to give you a migraine from your own body vibrating- held outwards to the reforming crowd. Now that you were farther away you could tell that the screwdriver's frequency wasn't high enough from this distance. The half dead citizens were only fidgety now and lining up in flank formation in front of your fence. You had to let the button go to broaden the sonic's range.  
  
Letting the button go, you frantically looked for the correct setting. The zombies crashed through the fence as you desperately cranked up the setting.   
  
"Where's setting J37?!" They were halfway through your yard now, mouths stretched out morbidly as they chanted out the words. "You are no longer compatible. You will be deleted," over and over in that same baritone mechanical voice.  
  
___________  
  
The Doctor glared up at the ceiling of the TARDIS. He wasn't taking too kindly at being shot at by his most faithful companion, dream or not.   
  
He still held his hand to his chest, which was bleeding profusely by the way. Despite the pain and the overwhelming urge to check his injury and assess the severity of it he stayed still, making sure not to make any unnecessary movements. She was using her motion detecting guns. Which was inconvenient for killing since she could just scan her interior, locate him based off of his genetic makeup,  and shoot him on the spot in 0.0357 seconds flat. But then again, it seemed as though the Dream Lord was in charge of what was happening in these dreams and he made it his absolute mission to torment the Doctor in any way he could.   
  
"All right, old girl. What's gone wrong with you this time?" He closed his eyes as he tried to mentally contact the TARDIS, the real TARDIS beyond the dream. Apparently the dream TARDIS wasn't too fond of that because another bullet clipped his shoulder as a warning shot.  
  
He breathed in sharply. "Okay, that's not going to happen anytime soon."  
  
___________  
  
You finally found the setting and slammed your thumb on the button. A louder higher pitched trill came from the screwdriver. The people already in your yard began convulsing and collapsing to the ground. Sparks flew off their skin. Those past your fence and on the sidewalk nearly vibrated and spasmed.  
  
A sigh of relief made it past your lips. Your shoulders sagged as you leaned against the door frame. With luck, the Doctor would come back soon enough for him to figure out a better solution to your problem.  
  
"Well he's not being much help now, is he?"  
  
You involuntarily tense up at the sound of the Dream Lord's voice behind you.   
  
You chanced a glance past your shoulder, seeing him standing in front of the Doctor's face, and spat back bitterly. "Well whose fault is that?"  
  
"Hm. You're certainly different from the others."  He rounded the Doctor and stood only two feet away from you now. His cold calculating eyes looking into you. "It doesn't take you long to get used to something evil standing right in front of you."  
  
"Yeah?" You reply. "Well excuse me, I have bigger problems to handle right now." Your eyes flit back over to the Cybermen drones. More had gathered around the perimeter of the house, except these had thick shiny skin covering their faces and arms like armor. "At least until I become one of them."  
  
"Ah, yes. Now that will be a spectacular sight."  
  
You grunt back, noticing your thumb beginning to tire. You moved your thumb off and quickly place your index finger on the button. You stretched your thumb trying to prevent any unwanted cramping. You realized you would need something to hold the button down for you as you waited for the Doctor to come to.  
  
Biting the inside of your cheek you glance back towards the kitchen, then back out towards your yard. You were only a couple feet away from the drawer you needed. Surely the cyber drones wouldn't gain so much ground.  
  
Stepping backwards into the kitchen you reached your hand out towards the wall. Your hand made contact with a counter.  Tracing your hand down you felt the drawer handle and tugged the drawer open.  
  
"Zip ties, zip ties, zip ties..." You felt around for the plastic strips, while watching as some cyber drones began to creep forward up to your fence.   
  
The Dream Lord stood surprisingly quiet, examining your movements and watching you calmly deal with the situation. You tried to ignore the disturbing smirk on his face and the way he looked at you. As if you were a science lab project that he was eager to dissect.   
  
Finally grabbing one of the longer zip ties, you looped it with your free hand and mouth. After a couple seconds struggling with your shaking hand and now chattering teeth you slipped the zip tie over the screwdriver. You removed your finger and swiftly tightened the plastic over the screwdriver's button.   
  
You switched the sonic to your other hand and walked forwards to the front door. You leaned out the door frame and placed the screwdriver into the conveniently placed mailbox that was bolted on the house exterior next to you.  
  
"Well that was  a bit dull."  
  
You furrowed your eyebrows at the Dream Lord. "Sorry to be a disappointment." You snarked back, slightly surprised by how bold you were being to your tormentor.  
  
Walking around the Doctor to where his head was, you hooked your arms beneath his and began dragging him over the living room. The Dream Lord appeared sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table as if he owned the place.  
  
You laid the Doctor back down next to the empty fireplace. You stood there for a few seconds watching his chest rise and fall with very breath. A small frown made its way to your face. With you dead in the other dream the Doctor was probably trying to work out that situation over there. Although it was a good idea, you weren't exactly pleased with the fact that you were alone with the Dream Lord. Still the Doctor was counting on you,  the least you could do was your part.  
  
"Who are you?" You muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Asked the Dream Lord sarcastically. " Hard of hearing. Comes with old age."  
  
Turning around with you arms crossed you settled into a strong stance. You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes when you saw the Dream Lord holding up one of those horn looking  things people used to use to hear better to his ear. You didn't answer immediately. Instead you collected some of your thoughts before continuing.   
  
"The Doctor obviously knows you, but he's never mentioned you before. You're not like all the other villains he's told me about."  
  
"And you believe he tells you everything?" He countered, amusement flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Everything I need to know."  
  
He spread his hands out triumphantly. "Except me. See how that works?"  
  
"You're obviously not a threat he thinks we'll find very often." You replied.   
  
He chuckled. "Oh dear, are all humans as stupid as you are? It's no wonder you lot are only a Level 5 planet." He removed his feet from the table and leaned forward. Pressing his fingers together in front of his face he smirked. "That floppy haired bastard hasn't said a thing about me because I'm  **always** a threat. Didn't he ever tell you about his worst nightmare? No? Here's a hint, it's me."  
  
Your widened slightly as a memory suddenly flashed in your mind. You had asked the Doctor if he ever slept. If he had ever dreamed. If he ever had nightmares. He never answered that last question. He only stared at you with those sad green eyes of his and quietly told you it was time you went to bed.  
  
You decided to leave it at that that night. You knew he had seen many horrible things in over a thousand years. You knew it was a mistake to ask such a stupid question.  
  
But now, as the Dream Lord delivered you that question you knew _exactly_ what that answer was. Without a doubt. You just had trouble believing it.  
  
"Oh my god... but you can't be." You took a shaky step forward and against all reason searched his eyes.  Yes, he was insane. You could see that clearly.  But there was that underlying darkness and weight in his eyes that only reminded you of one person. The man lying on the floor behind you. The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to making part two for you guys! Whoo!  
> It took longer than I expected. Probably because this chapter is a thousand words longer...  
> Reader finally figures out who the Dream Lord is and gets their fair share of action! Hope you guys liked it and please feel free to tell me what you think. Comments are really appreciated.
> 
> Story belongs to me  
> All Doctor Who characters belong to BBC and their creators.  
> You own Yo


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finished her conversation up with the Dream Lord, the Doctor runs out of time, and doubts are seeded.

 

The Doctor grit his teeth as pain erupted from his left shoulder. That last bullet had torn up the shoulder pad of his jacket on gone through the upper part of his shoulder. His mind raced trying to pinpoint exactly which muscles or ligaments were torn but as he heard this TARDIS make a whirring sound that sounded a lot like a chuckle he figure that he couldn't be bothered by that. He had other things to worry about.  
  
Like how he was gonna figure out what was wrong or  _would_  be wrong with the TARDIS, tenses in and out of the dream world was difficult, without activating the motion sensor guns or trying to establish telepathic link.  
  
"This is going to be a tricky one..." He sighed.  
___________  
  
You shook your head in disbelief.  
  
"But that's  _impossible_. How could that..." Your eyes drifted down then back up to his. "How does that even work?"  
  
A smirk came to his face. "Well that's for him to tell you," he appeared next to you, his face beside your ear, "now isn't it?"  
  
A shiver ran down your spine as he poofed behind you and paced beside the Doctor. You turned around stiffly, your shoulders tense with fear and a little something else... disappointment.  
  
"Now that will be interesting," he drawled. "I can only imagine the look on his face when you ask."  
  
"I won't." You replied, your voice taking a shaky but defiant tone.  
  
"Oh, please. You humans are all the same, too curious for your own good." He folded his hands behind his back and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet.  You didn't like that smug little look on his face one bit.  
  
"Well I tend to live by the words 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" You retorted, determined not to let him get to you.  
  
"Oh, but haven't you heard? Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back."  
  
And with that sentence branded into your thoughts,  the Dream Lord disappeared from this dream with a click of the heels.  
  
"...I hate you..." As you said those words, a heavy weight settled in your heart and you watched over the Doctor.  
___________  
  
"Still stuck, are we?" The Dream Lord materialized in front of the Doctor.  
  
He didn't respond he only stared quietly. Beneath that stare, if you looked close enough. You could see vestiges of the Oncoming Storm. Struggling to break free.  
  
He took a shaky breath before deciding to speak.  
  
"How are you here?"  
  
"Oh, now you’re just wearing that question out. Don't ask me. Why don't you ask your little friend?"  
  
With a snap of the fingers, bird songs played through the console room. The Doctor swayed back and forth.  
  
"Don’t... don't you dare..." He mumbled incoherently, struggling to stay awake for fear of being shot dead in this dream. "...stop..."  
  
The bird songs increased volume causing the Doctor to slump down on the ground and finally fall asleep. Just as his eyes closed, two bullets shot through his hearts.   
  
"Ooh, now that's got to hurt," remarked the Dream Lord with a smile.   
___________  
  
You sat on the floor in front of the Doctor's body, legs crossed and back leaning against the coffee table. It hadn't been long since the Dream Lord had left you in this dream.  
  
Thankfully you weren't vibrating as much because of the sonic now that you were in the living room, the walls canceled it out. Instead you found that you were cold. You buttoned up your blazer and pulled the lapels over your chest and neck, trying to keep warm. You would have gone to get a blanket from the closet down the hall, but the cold was the last thing on your mind.  
  
No. The change in temperature was the least of your worries. What captured your attention was your discovery about the Dream Lord.  
  
You should have found it impossible to accept that such an evil and vengeful man was the same person as the caring and cheerful Doctor. But instead, as you sorted through memories in your head you could only find more and more unsettling similarities between the two of them.  
  
Even though you never mentioned it, you always knew the Doctor had an underlying darkness inside him. You were only twenty-four and had already seen and done plenty of unfortunate things when you were with the Doctor that still haunted you at night. You could only imagine what the Doctor could have seen in over a thousand years. It was bound to affect him somehow. Even if that somehow was developing a dark side kept hidden until you both entered a psychic dream induced state.  
  
"...ugh..."  
  
The Doctor stirred slightly, making you uncross your arms and crawl over to his side. A knot formed in the pit of your stomach. Should you tell him what the Dream Lord revealed?  
  
The Doctor gasped loudly as his eyes shot open. He bolted into a sitting position, clutching the upper left and lower right parts of his chest.  
  
You hesitated before placing your hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright? He got you, didn't he?"  
  
The Doctor took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. His eyes moved over to lock with yours.  
  
"How did we get here? What happened?" His green eyes reflected darkly with the dim light shining through a nearby window. The way they bore into yours unsettled you greatly. "Tell me  _exactly_  what happened."  
  
You averted your eyes and decided to glance out the window.  
  
"I woke up and we were surrounded by our nei-  _fake_  neighbors. They looked dead..." You shook your head. "Anyway, it turns out that those nanobots were Cybermen tech. All the people are slowly being converted."  
  
The Doctor stood up quickly and made it to the window on two long strides.  
  
"Why aren't they attacking?..."  
  
You got up and stood behind them. "I managed to bring us over here by using the screwdriver. Apparently the setting you had it on freaks them out, makes them back off." Your eyes swept over the first line of the nano-zombies. "Had to kick up the setting a notch once we got in the house. Setting J37, I think."  
  
A smirk wormed a way to his face as his eyes darted over to you. "And you said you wouldn't remember all the settings." He teased, bringing up that embarrassing moment you had had last week when he had tried to teach you the settings of the screwdriver only to have you blow up a cantaloupe in the kitchen. Your laundry still stunk like blown up melon innards.  
  
"Well the idea of dying is pretty motivational, don't you think?"  
  
"Well we're not really dying," he muttered. "But good girl, it helps give us some more time to figure this all out..."  
  
The Doctor grew silent as he observer the developing Cybermen. They already had visible metal skin. Wires stretched across their joints like veins or a nervous system. A chill ran up his spine. He had never seen the Cybermen create a weapon like that. He had only seen the Daleks with that kind of technology when he had gone to Skaro all those years ago. But it shouldn't be a surprise. The Cybermen were always upgrading in hopes of becoming the superior race.  
  
"Unfortunately the screwdriver won't last us much longer." He looked down at you with a serious expression. "We're going to have to go to the bedroom."  
  
"What? Why? It's not much better up there than down here." You asked, trying to ignore how awkward it would have been if you had misunderstood that sentence.  
  
The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched up. "From what I can recall from this dream I have some supplies at my nightstand." He shook his hand, index finger pointed, as he walked towards the front door. "It might just hold them back a bit longer."  
  
" _Might?_ " You repeated incredulously, following after him.  
  
"Yep. Better than not at all, don't you think?" He plucked the screwdriver out of the mailbox. A small frown appeared on his face and he shot you a look when he saw the zip ties on it.  
  
"It was that or make my entire arm cramp up." You remarked, crossing your arms again as the temperature dropped even lower.  _Why isn't he cold?_  
  
The Doctor slipped off the zip ties, interrupting the rhythmic trill of the screwdriver. The Cyberman stood at attention before hitting their fists against their chests and raising their arms. He quickly changed the setting, K84, and slipped the zipties back on.  
  
"That should jam up their weapons systems for another hour."  
  
"Only an hour?!" You exclaimed frustration beginning to well up inside you. What good were ten minutes when you were trying to figure out the Cybermen's evil plan (could a species without emotions even be considered evil?) and debunk before it even happened.  
  
The Doctor placed his sonic in his breast pocket, making sure the tip stuck out to play the frequency. He closed the door and made sure to lock it behind him. Spinning around, he clapped his hands together. "You be surprised how much a mayfly can do in an hour. One hour is a lifetime!" He exclaimed hopefully as he grabbed your wrist and led you up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," you muttered under your breath, " _our_  lifetime."  
  
The corners of the Doctor's mouth tugged down into a frown. Your change in demeanor was beginning to disturb him. The Dream Lord must have told you something you didn't want to hear.   
  
The two of you walked down the hallway hand in hand. You shouldn't have wanted to pull away. But what the Dream Lord revealed to you... Whether it was true or not. Things weren't the same. And you could tell the Doctor had noticed too with the way his eyebrows furrowed. You had a bad feeling he was going to make you talk about what was wrong.  
  
As you two entered the bedroom the Doctor released your hand and walked over to the window. Standing next to the window, he pulled the curtain aside slightly and peered out the window. The Cybermen still stood at attention. Which didn't seem right, but seeing as this was only a dream he decided to take what he could get. In the end it only helped solve the possible threat of meeting them once the two of you woke up.  
  
If only he could have stayed in the other dream long enough. That way he could have figure out what to do. Shaking his head, his eyes found there way back to you. The Dream Lord had insinuated that you knew what had happened to make the two of you arrive.   
  
Yes, the Dream Lord was a ruthless liar. Yes, he was not to be trusted. But what he said was a complete possibility. Obviously you didn't remember what had happened, but that didn't mean the Doctor couldn't establish a telepathic link and sift through your memories for some type of clue.  
  
He watched as you pulled one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around yourself. This would be the first time he established a telepathic link with you. He would have to ask your permission if he was going to do it. It shouldn't be too hard.  
  
You sat down on the bed pulling your knees to your chest and tightening the blanket around you. It was _freezing_! You could only guess it was the nanobots' fault.   
  
You looked up as the Doctor walked over to you. He kneeled down in front of you, leveling his eyes with yours.  
  
"______, I'm going to need to sift through some of your memories. Something tells me it can help me figure out what's happened to us in the real world."  
  
You leaned back a bit as he lifted his hands. It shouldn't have bothered you. You should trust the Doctor. But now that you knew what exactly lurked inside his mind, the idea of him sifting through yours frightened you. You struggled to make an excuse as to why he shouldn’t.  
  
"Won't the nanobots interfere?" You shifted on the bed.  
  
"They're fake, ______. They want interfere with my telepathy." He let his hands hover near your temples. "Now, may I?"  
  
"Uh. It's just- aren't you cold?" You rubbed your arms up and down dramatically. "I'm freezing."  
  
"That's the dream, it's making you believe the nanobots actually have an effect on y-" He paused. Realization dawned on his face. "...You don't want me to enter your mind. You're scared."  
  
You looked away from him. You didn't want to explain exactly  _why_. It would only mean you would give in to what the Dream Lord had said earlier. That you were so curious to know even if it hurt the Doctor.  
  
"Y-You don't trust-- _______, I would never hurt you..."  
  
You squeezed your eyes shut. You couldn't bare to see his face. You could already hear the pained tone in his voice. No. Seeing him like that would break your heart.  
  
"What could he possibly have told you to make you feel this way?" He didn't place his hands on you, but you could feel them hovering above your shoulders. Like he wanted so badly to reassure you but was afraid he would scare you.  
  
Steeling your nerves, you lifted your head and looked the Doctor in the eye. You could almost feel a piece of your heart splinter off as you saw the grief in his eyes, like you had opened a wound in both his hearts.  
  
"I figured out who he was. It's stupid, right?" You asked hoping on everything you believed in that the Doctor would uncover it as a lie. That the Dream Lord and this stupid dream was just trying to mess with you. The Doctor didn't answer. Your heart clenched in your chest. "Because he was lying... right? You, you  _can't_ be him. You're too, too  _you_ to possibly be him. Please tell me he was lying."  
  
Your heart nearly stopped as he lowered his hands and stood up. He turned away, dejected and looked back out the window.  
  
"It won't be long before the nanobots begin to affect us in the dream. I suppose you won't last too long before waking up, I'll take much longer they've only just interfaced with my nervous system, so when this is over I'll need you to watch over me again in the real world." He didn't look at you. He couldn't bring himself to.  
  
He wasn't angry with you. He couldn't possibly be angry with you. You're reaction, it was understandable. Who would want a person with  **so much**  darkness in their hearts get inside their head? No one, he imagined. Not even you, a girl who had seen so many terrible things with him despite having such a young age. A girl who didn't deserve to be around such a broken old man...  
  
"Doctor, I didn't mean..." Your voice died in your throat.  _Didn't mean what?_ , you thought.  _To hurt his feelings? To make him feel like you didn't trust him when that's all you ever did? To let this one thing get in the way about how you felt in the Doctor when all he ever did was trust you?_  
  
You felt despicable. You had no right to judge him, none. You couldn't just saunter into his life, make him feel loved (in a completely platonic way, of course), accept him for everything he had done and then just forget all of that because of some trippy dream. It wasn't fair to him. Not when he had done so much for you...  
  
You cleared your throat, trying to break the suffocating silence that had taken hold of the room. "What about that thing you were going to build? With those supplies in your nightstand?"  
  
The Doctor glanced away from the window to you then back to the window again. "It just occurred to me that we may not be even in the TARDIS in the real world. Might not have the right supplies to build what I need."  
  
"That's alright," you reassured. "You're the Doctor. You always think of something. Bet you five quid you could build whatever it is you wanted with a a banana peel, some duct tape, and a piece of string. 'Sides who needs those rusty old bolts in your drawer when you got pockets that are bigger on the inside fill with a bunch of ridiculous stuff. You're bound to have something useful, right?"  
  
The Doctor didn't answer. What if the two of you weren't going to live  _this_  dream? What if your reality was in the other dream? If only the dream state didn't affect make his mind so dull. He couldn't make out some of the timelines when he was asleep. They were all just a bunch of grey bits. He wasn't able to see what would or wouldn't happen.   
___________  
  
You had been internally debating with yourself for ten minutes now. Which you decided was a feat of endurance considering how cold it was. Despite having his hearts broken by your lack of trust only a short time ago he still made sure that you were as comfortable as you possibly could be. And by comfortable meant completely surrounded and wrapped by several blankets. You wouldn't be surprised if a couple of pillow cases were stuffed with you as well.  
  
Shaking away that thought you got back to your internal struggle. Despite being nervous of the Doctor because of your new discovery you had decided. You were going to let him in your mind. You had known him for a month now. A long but fast paced month that only proved to you one thing. The Doctor could be trusted.  
  
No matter what his past was, you knew it didn't matter. You wouldn't judge him, just as he didn't judge you. That was what had made your relationship so string in the beginning, your automatic trust for each other. And what good would it be in the future if you let a silly old dream shatter it?  
  
"Doctor?" You called out from within your cocoon of blankets.  
  
He walked over cautiously, "Yes?"  
  
You pushed off some blankets, allowing motion in your shoulders, neck, and head. You looked him in his light green eyes, making sure he was able to understand what you were about to say.  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Sorry, what?" His eyes widened slightly. You couldn't really be agreeing, could you? So quickly?  
  
"The link." You answered calmly. "You have my permission. I trust you."  
  
You swallowed thickly as he knelt in front of you, holding his hands out.  
  
"Are you sure, _____?"  
  
"Yeah." You closed your eyes, preparing yourself for the mental exchange. You had no idea how, so you decided to keep open-minded, ready to accept whatever a telepathic link implied.  
  
His hands hovered near the side of your face. "You can back out whenever it feels like too much." He instructed you. "If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door closing off whatever it is. I promise I won't look." Reassuring you one final time he pressed his fingers to the side of your face and temples gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your angst!


	4. Telepathic Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risks are taken and events are brought to a conclusion.
> 
> The final chapter.

 

 

The moment his fingers pressed against the sides of your face your eyes fluttered shut. As the Doctor's closed on the outside, they opened again as he found himself in your mind. He found himself in a long corridor, as he usually did when he established a connection with someone. Along each side were millions of doors. The first thirty were opened, most of them wide while some were ajar. You left them open, but weren't too keen on him seeing what was on the other side. He almost felt bad as he opened the first door, It was left ajar for him. If it wasn't absolutely necessary he wouldn't have entered. But since it was open, he had to examine it for any clues that would explain why the two of you were in this dream induced state.  
  
Pushing it open, he peered inside the memory. The two of you were laying in front of the house, surrounded by the Cyberhuman drones you had told the Doctor about. He watched as you woke up and tried to reason with the drones. As they converged on the two of you, a small smile made its way to his lips as he watched you use the sonic to the both yours defense.   
  
As you dragged him across the yard and the cement sidewalk he suddenly knew why his backside had hurt so much when he had woken up. He grimaced as you heaved him up and onto the floor as gently as you could. He could only imagine how much of a toll he had put on your back.  
  
A simmering anger was soon to start in his chest as he watched the Dream Lord appear before you. The Doctor stepped away from the door and closed it. He didn't need to see your exchange with his darker half. Just knowing that you had figured out who the Dream Lord was was enough to worry and upset. Not upset at you of course, but upset with himself for allowing so much darkness to manifest in his hearts.  
  
Shaking his head, the Doctor turned away from the door and moved along to another. In there was a memory of the two of you in the console room. The two of you were just waking up there as well. He watched as you slowly stood up and leaned you hand across your aching hip as you watched the Doctor stretch out his back.  
  
You swallowed before calling out to him, "So..."  
  
The Doctor watched as the memory him looked towards you with the plainest of expressions. You continued speaking.  
  
"What happens here? You told me the TARDIS is the safest place in the universe."  
  
The Doctor pursed his lips as he watched the memory. You weren't wrong about that. The TARDIS was the safest place in the universe. So safe that she thought the two of you were intruders in the dream and didn't even hesitate to shoot you down when you had moved.  
  
"It is." He answered in the memory. Glancing towards the console the Memory Doctor began speaking again. "I'd need to run a diagnostics scan to see if there's anything intruding--"  
  
The Doctor walked into the memory as the Dream TARDIS's sirens went off. He needed to observe it's screens more closely. He stood back until memory him pulled the console screen over. That would tell him everything he needed to know.  
  
He read over the Gallifreyan gibberish. There must have been some sense to those words. Some type of code. The real TARDIS wouldn't just send gibberish to him through a dream.   
  
Before the Doctor could decipher what the TARDIS had been projecting through the Dream TARDIS, it switched to English Drowning out all the noise from the memory the Doctor focused on those five words ' _LIES. THIS IS ALL LIES.'_  
  
Those words could haven an infinite meaning. She could have been talking about the dream being fake, or the Dream Lord's willingness to just let them escape the dream like the two of them had done last time. Then there was the possibilities of their outside world threat being the Cybernised humans or the murderous TARDIS.  
  
Running his fingers through his hair, the Doctor could only come to one conclusion. The Cybermen were the real threat and if that was the case he would have to brainstorm his way out of it the moment he woke up from this dream. Nodding to himself, the Doctor exited the memory and closed the door behind him. He had already answered his first question for himself. Now was the harder question, how had the two of you even gotten intro this mess?  
  
If he could only remember what had happened before his dream he wouldn't have been so worried. However the fact that  _he_  of all people was having a memory gap was very concerning. Only a  _major_ telepathic power could do something like that to him. Well, that or a very hard blow to the head but he was seriously doubting that. Thing was; what could  _possibly_  be powerful enough to make him lose his memory?  
  
"______," he called. "Do you think you can show me your earliest memory before this dream?"  
  
"Okay." You replied, in and outside your mind.  
  
A door appeared in front of the Doctor. He walked over to the open door. Gripping the door frame with his hands, he leaned in slightly.  
  
  
_" **Doctor?** " You called down to him, laying on your stomach atop the glass floors of the main console. Below the Doctor swung on a swing made from leather and chains, goggles perched atop his eyes as he continued to sonic a loose wire.  
  
 " **Yes, ______?** " He replied without looking up.  
  
You chewed your bottom lip before you continued speaking. " **The universe is so huge. Why do you always come back to Earth?** " You leaned your face in your hand. " **Not that I'm complaining or anything.** " You added hastefully.  
  
The Doctor chuckled lightly and looked away from his work, peering up at you through the glass. " **There's plenty of reasons for that. The people, memories as well I suppose. Best weather I've seen in a long time, your Earth! But...** "  
  
The Doctor smiled warmly at you with a hum. A small smile of your own made its way onto your face as well." **If I had to chose one reason, it would be humanity. You're so, so young. You have so much to learn and explore and experience, and it's a privilege to experience that first hand, especially when I can show some of you what you will become.** "  
  
With a satisfied grin you turned on your back and crossed your arms beneath your head.  
  
**"You're a softie, you know that?"**  You muttered lowly but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
" **I'm not going soft,** " he retorted. " **I'm getting old. It doesn't help so much either when mostly everyone around me are practically children.** " He contemplated briefly before switching his sonic back on and getting back to work on the wires.  
  
You chuckled lightly." **Well you know what they say. 'The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not?'** "_  
  
"Oh, now that certainly sounds familiar."  
  
A chill went down the Doctor's spine at the sound of the Dream Lord's voice. He turned around quickly, blocking your memory from his view.  
  
The Dream Lord stood only four paces away from him, a chilling smile plastered on his features.  
  
"How did you..." The words died In his throat as an overwhelming sense of horror settled within him. You had trusted him, all of him.  
  
"I'm you, stupid. If she lets you in, she lets me in." He walked towards the Doctor's side and peered past his shoulder.  "Now, shall we uncover the past?"   
  
" **No**. "   
  
The Doctor exited your mind and pulled his hands away from your face. You opened your eyes as he did so and stared into his.  
  
"Why did you let  _him_  in?"   
  
His eyes seemed to pierce yours as they searched for an answer. There couldn't be a reasonable explanation, not with what was at stake. What could you possibly say that would excuse such a risky and terrifyingly stupid decision? To allow the Dream Lord inside your mind, where he could twist and pervert it into a creation of his own design. The Dream Lord could have destroyed you had the Doctor not discovered he was there.  
  
You pursed your lips as you racked your brain for a proper answer. You knew why you did it, but of course knowing why was completely different than explaining it in a way that didn't make you sound like a complete nutter.  
  
Finally, you spoke.  
  
"When I met you last month and you became my friend I made a decision." You began slowly, being careful in how you chose your words. "I always knew that you had something inside you, Doctor. With those big sad green eyes of yours, how could I not? So I made a decision. If you were going to be my friend and I yours, I would have to trust you. And I mean all of you. Not just the good bits that make being with you fun, but the sad bits and the angry bits and the little bits that are a tiny bit mad. You didn't judge me when we met, so how could I possibly judge you?"  
  
"______. Y-you can't,' the Doctor sighed and closed his eyes before opening them once more and speaking. "I'm glad you trust me, I truly am. But him, that part of me, is not to be trusted at all in any circumstance; especially not now. He may be a part of me but he is by no means me. He is not afraid of hurting us, of hurting you."  
  
You shook your head, "I don't believe that. If the Dream Lord wanted to hurt me he would have done it while you were sleeping. Why else would he have left me alone?"  
  
"He could be trying to gain your trust, course his methods are rubbish. Or maybe he was just sitting back to enjoy the show. It doesn't matter why, ______. What matters is that he's dangerous." He placed your hands on your forearms, his fingers held you tightly but not enough to hurt you. "I need you to promise me, promise me you won't trust him. Please."  
  
You averted your gaze towards the window. "I promise."  
  
"Good." The Doctor let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Now," he lifted his hands once again near your temples. "May I? Without him."  
  
You nodded weakly,"yeah, yeah...just...woah..." You slumped forward onto the Doctor's chest. He brought his hands quickly towards your shoulders and pulled you away from him. His eyes searched your face frantically.  
  
"_______?" Your eyes were shut.   
  
The Doctor pressed his ear to the left side of your chest. Nothing, there wasn't even a heart beat. You were probably waking up in the reality right now, completely alone.   
  
He laid you down back into the bed and stood up. Walking over to the window the Doctor peered outside. The Cybermen still stood at attention but their arm guns were cocked and ready for aim. It would only be a matter of time till they'd start mobilizing and killed him. Of course there wouldn't be much of a problem. There was nothing he could do here and you were already waking up in reality. If anything he was more useful there than here. You couldn't fend for his body again like you had done in this dream.  
  
Straightening the lapels of his coat the Doctor looked down at your lifeless form.  
  
"Time to welcome in the neighbors, dear."  
  
___________  
  
A pounding headache.  
  
That was the first thing you woke up to. Nothing but the throbbing crippling pain in your head.  
  
You raised your hand to your forehead and grunted. Although your eyes were closed you could practically see colors flashing beneath your eyelids.  
  
Taking a breath you cracked an eye open, then the other. You were greeted with the sight of your bedroom's ceiling in the TARDIS.  
  
_The TARDIS!_  
  
You shot up in bed, your headache long gone and forgotten. Your eyes darted around the room frantically. Were you back in reality? Was the murderous TARDIS the danger?   
  
Your fingers curled into your comforter. Anxiety began setting in.  
  
You swallowed thickly as you swing your legs over the side of the bed. She could kill you any second.  
  
_Stop it,_  you scolded yourself.  _There's no point in being afraid if you don't know what's going on._  
  
Taking a deep breath, you regain your bearings. You placed your bare feet on the warm rug beside your bed.  
  
What matters is that she hasn't killed you yet. You reminded yourself. Maybe the Cybermen are the actual threat.   
  
For some reason that didn't exactly comfort you. Not after what you had seen in the dream.  
  
That's right! You were in a dream, two dreams to be exact. You must have died in the final one. You could only hope the Doctor had already made it to this side as well. If it really was the TARDIS maybe he could figure it out this time.  
  
You had to find him. Maybe he had already woken up.  
  
Pushing away the recurrent worry of being shot down once again by the TARDIS you stood up from your bed and headed towards your bedroom door. There was only one way to find out, wasn't there?  
  
_I'm so gonna die..._  
  
Sliding the door into the wall you peeked your head out. Turning it to the right and then to the left. The Doctor wasn't here and as far as you could  see neither was there any danger. You stepped out of your bedroom, shivering slightly when you felt the cool copper floor beneath your feet.  
  
You made your way down the hall. As for as you could tell the Doctor never went to his room, besides you didn't even know where his room was. Your best shot was where the Doctor spent most of his time, the console room.  
  
_____________  
  
The Doctor's eyes opened slowly. He found himself in his bedroom, a place he didn't frequent if he was being completely honest with himself. The soft comforter underneath him would have convinced him to start making regular visits if his mind wasn't racing at the moment.  
  
He was in the dream, you were with him along with the dreaded Dream Lord. There was a threat in the real world; the Cybermen or a murderous TARDIS. As he reached out to her telepathically he confirmed that she was _not_  the threat. That only left room for the threat to be the Cybermen, if there was a threat. He had to get to the console room to make a quick scan if he wanted to be sure.  
  
He  jumped out of bed, stumbling slightly from the head rush, the telepathic link between the both of you during the dream must have done a number on him. Just a few seconds and it will pass...   
  
"There we go."  
  
Rushing out the door he paid no attention to the fact that there was another presence inside the TARDIS. Not at all.  
  
_____________  
  
You padded into the main console room and let out a sigh of relief. You never knew that you'd feel so safe in here. After all that had happened, all that you had seen in a mere dream, being in reality was a relief.  
  
You paced around the console, there was no trace of the Doctor. Not even underneath the console, you discovered as you looked through thee glass floor. That was weird...  
  
"Doctor." You called out, quieter than you had intended. You called out again louder.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
The sound of fast approaching footsteps made its way to your ears. You turned around and saw the Doctor running straight in your direction. Moving out of the way quickly before being crashed into, you allowed him access to the console screen. Soon enough he was punching buttons and twisting knobs as his eyes darted over the screen.  
  
You wrung your hands together nervously. He hadn't even looked at you. Then again, you couldn't blame him. He was probably running diagnostics scan on the TARDIS.  
  
A ding resounded throughout the room and the Doctor sighed in relief. You walked over behind him and peered over his shoulder at the screen.  
  
"Is she okay?" You glanced at him then at the screen then back up at him, "No gibberish on the screen or motion activated guns out to get us?"  
  
"No." Your eyes widened slightly "I mean, yes she's okay. A threat to us, not right now, no."  
  
"And the Cybermen?" You asked.  
  
He tapped the screen with his forefinger. "Nope, not even in this time period. That's... that's great!"  
  
The Doctor laughed and wrapped his arms around you in a hug. He lifted you up from the ground and began spinning you in circles around the console.   
  
The two of you were laughing and giggling like mad. Him for escaping that nightmare and you simply for being alive. You were so happy you felt like you were flying.  
  
The Doctor set you down on your feet, a large goofy smile on his face. His hands went up to your shoulders as his soft dark green eyes searched  your elated (e/c) eyes. Without even thinking it twice, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against yours.  
  
Your breathing and heart beat nearly stopped when he set you down and looked down at you with those big green eyes of his. He never looked at you like that before. What the heck was going on? Blood rushed to your cheeks as his face came closer to yours. The moment his mouth met yours you were sure you were still dreaming.  
  
Growing up on the streets alone, you never experienced true affection or caring. All you knew was that life was hard and nothing came without a price. But now, as the two of you were joined in a kiss, you felt like you were walking on air.  
  
His lips molded perfectly onto yours. They were unwavering. Never hesitating. If he hadn't held you in his arms you were sure you would have fallen down to the ground by now. It felt wonderful. It felt amazing and honest and kind. It was abundant in sincerity and innocence that was reserved only for you. But as the rest of your body finally reciprocated it and your arms went up to loop around his neck, a dark cold shiver ran up your spine. The two of you weren't alone.  
  
You pulled away from him, your mouth already forming an apology when your eyes dart past his shoulders to see _him_.  
  
The Dream Lord stood behind the Doctor somehow undetected by him. He wasn't smiling or sneering or curling hiss lip in preparation of a stinging remark. Instead he watched the two of you thoughtfully, his eyes gleaming with a subtle hint of grim satisfaction.  
  
You felt the Doctor pulls his arms away from you. "I- I shouldn't have... I-I-"  
  
"Hold on." You swallowed thickly as realization dawned over you. You two were still in a dream. It wasn't over yet.  
  
Grabbing both of the bands of his suspenders, you pulled the Doctor behind you down the stairs. Without letting him go you opened one of the cabinets that the Doctor had down there fir who knows how long. You stuck your arm in, rummaging through it to find your target.  
  
"______... What are you doing?"   
  
Your eyes glanced back at the Doctor, all signs of happiness were gone from his face. He knew exactly what you were about to do. His hand came up to grab your wrist. He had no idea why you were doing what you were about to do.  
  
You stuck your arm in further, fingers gripping and shoving things around before finally your fingers grazed a sleek smooth metallic surface.  
  
"Do you trust me?" You asked him as your eyes frantically searched his.  
  
"______."  
  
"Doctor,  _do you_ < trust me?" Desperation became evident in your voice as you gripped a metallic handle, your finger hovered over the trigger.  
  
The Doctor reached his other hand out to pull your arm out the cabinet."I don't think you should--"  
  
**BANG.  
BANG.**  
  
Your breathing was ragged and your heart raced in your chest. You shot him.  _Twice_. His lifeless body lay on the ground, two smoldering holes in his body where his hearts used to be. He wouldn't be regenerating from that. Especially in a dream.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, your brought the gun up shakily to your temple. As you took one last glance at the Doctor's face you whispered to him.  
  
"See you on the other side."  
  
**BANG**.  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"Agh!"  
  
The two of you fell backwards away from each other, the Doctor on the floor and you nearly on top of the jump seat and over the railing.  
  
The Doctor stretched his fingers, they felt very stiff. You placed your hand over your heart, trying your best to control your breathing and not pass out from fright all at once. If it weren't for your other hand gripping tightly onto the console railing you would have fallen over.  
  
You swallowed thickly. "What... what was...?"  
  
"Telepathic link. I- we- were connected." The doctor sat up and stared at his fingers. His eyes were full of battling emotions; disgust, horror, shame, and something else you couldn't catch. His eyes met yours. "Can't you remember?"  
  
"No I-- wait, yes, I do."  
  
You climbed down the seat and sat on the leather cushion.  _Oh my god..._  "I'm so--"  
  
"Don't." The Doctor was standing in front of you know. His hands were holding your shoulders softly and his eyes looked into yours. "I'm a trained telepath. I should have known the risk of exposing you to that and for that I am sorry."  
  
"But I insisted. I wanted the connection! It's my fault the Dream Lord showed up!" Your eyes drifted down into your lap. "You should have left me on the street where you found me."  
  
"No." His hands were on either side of your face now, forcing you to look at him. "I wanted you to see him. I remember now. I needed you to know what it meant to be connected to someone. I needed to be honest with you but he took over. It's not your fault."  
He pressed a kiss to your forehead. "It's not your fault, alright?"  
  
You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his chest. "Alright."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh!
> 
> Finally done with this beauty. I'd like to thank everyone who left your lovely comments down below. Seriously, thank you so much. You guys were my motivation for finishing this. 
> 
> I hope you all are as happy with this as I am!


End file.
